


Two

by Notes_OliverNightFan



Series: SSECHospice [7]
Category: Stupid Short Eevee Comic - Fandom
Genre: Death, Dusk X Night will finally start to happen, M/M, Marriage, Memories, Regrets, SSEC, SSECHospice, Stupid Short Eevee Comic, The antlers hospice, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notes_OliverNightFan/pseuds/Notes_OliverNightFan
Summary: In the middle of the nightI was sleeping sitting upWhen a doctor came to tell meEnough is enoughHe brought me out into the hallI could have sworn it was hauntedAnd told me something that I didn't know that I wanted to hearThat there was nothing thatI could do to save youThe choir's going to singAnd this thing is going to kill youSomething in my throat made my next words shakeAnd something in the wires made the lightbulbs breakThere was glass inside my feetAnd raining down from the ceilingIt opened up the scars that had just finished healingIt tore apart the canyon running down your femurI thought that it was beautifulIt made me a believerAnd as it opened I could hear you howling from your roomBut I hid out in the hall until the hurricane blewWhen I reappeared and tried to give you something for the painYou came to hating me again and just sang your refrain





	1. Us

Dusk was sitting up in his room. He hadn't cleaned his room in a long time everything thrown about with no real order except the desk which didn't have much on it. He turned his head to the desk and saw something the light refract off of something silver.

He got up and looked at it on the desk to see it was the rings. He picked them up and went back to his bed and sat down. He stared at them for a while then he started speaking. "I remember this day. Our marriage the day I thought I would finally be happy forever." He looked up to the ceiling cracking a slight smile thinking.

Then, Night came in unexpectedly while Dusk was still looking up. Dusk quickly looked at Night the second he entered but, was still holding the rings in his paw. "Hi Dusk, How are you?" Night stated when he entered making sure Dusk was okay. 

"I'm good, you?" Dusk said then he realized he still had the rings in his paw and put his paw behind his back.

Night quickly noticed his sudden movement and became leary. "I'm doing well, What were you doing Dusk?" Night asked trying to figure out what was going on. Dusk smiled. "I was just thinking and doing some work." Dusk said obviously trying to hide what he was thinking. 

Night walked closer to Dusk. "Well what's behind your back?" Night asked really trying to get the information out of Dusk. Dusk sighed and pulled his paw from behind his back and revealed the rings. The rings had been fixed and no longer had the words scratched out. "These." Dusk said Sadly looking down.

Night looked down at the rings then back at Dusk. "Dusk why? You must try and move on." Night explained and wrapped both his paws around the paw that Dusk had the rings in. 

Dusk looked back at Night. "I-I know but, it's very hard. I remembered something recently I'm wondering weather or not I should say it's a happy memory or not though." Dusk said trying to change the conversation.

Night allowing Dusk to control the conversation he went along and let go of his paw. "What did you remember Dusk?" Night asked intrigued. "I remembered my marriage." Dusk stated looking up at the ceiling. 

Night looked suprised at Dusk. "Could you tell me what happened at it?" Night asked looking at the rings in Dusk's paw. "Sure..." Dusk stated looking at the rings as well.


	2. Nobody clapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had a new dream  
> It was more like a nightmare  
> You were just a little kid  
> And they cut your hair  
> Then they stuck you in machines  
> You came so close to dying  
> They should have listened  
> They thought that you were lying  
> Daddy was an asshole  
> He fucked you up  
> Built the gears in your head  
> Now he greases them up  
> And no one paid attention   
> When you just stopped eating  
> Eighty-seven pounds!  
> And this all bears repeating  
> Tell me when you think that we became so unhappy  
> Wearing silver rings with nobody clapping  
> When we moved here together we were so disappointed  
> Sleeping out of tune with our dreams disjointed  
> It killed me to see you getting always rejected  
> But I didn't mind the things you threw   
> The phones I deflected  
> I didn't mind you blaming me for your mistakes  
> I just held you in the door-frame   
> Through all of the earthquakes  
> But you packed up your clothes in that bag every night  
> And I would try to grab your ankles   
> What a pitiful sight  
> But after over a year  
> I stopped trying to stop you  
> From stomping out that door  
> Coming back like you always do

Dusk looked at the rings. "I remember it like it was yesterday." He looked up at the ceiling.

In a clearing.

I was running to Sky who was standing in the clearing. "Sky! I made them!" I yelled running to her. I caught up to Sky and showed her the rings. "They look great Dusk. Now we can be wed." She said happily then hugged me. 

I hugged back enjoying her embrace. She took the rings and looked at them. "How much time did you spend on these?" She asked intrigued while inspecting the rings. "I was working on them for one week, I needed them to be perfect." I said cheerfully.

She looked me in the eyes. "Thank you so much." She kissed me and I kissed back. After we broke the kiss she looked at me. "Let's get mated as soon as possible." She said joyfully looking at me. I looked her in the eyes. "We can whenever you want but, maybe we should see if Volt can do the ceremony for us." I explained to her.

Back in Dusk's room

"Later that day in front of our house. Volt finished talking we said our vows and we kissed not much happened after that Volt left and we entered our house wearing the rings and we wouldn't take them off not for anything." Dusk stated looking down at the rings. 

Night hugged Dusk. "At least you have one good memory with her but, remember that doesn't mean the relationship overall was good." Night said assuringly. Dusk hugged back and closed his eyes. "Thank you Night." Dusk said quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading feedback always welcome.


	3. Unhappy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well no one's going to fix it for us   
> No one can  
> You say that   
> No one's going to listen and   
> No one understands  
> So there's no open doors and there's no way to get through  
> There's no other witnesses, just us two  
> There's two people living in one small room  
> From your two half-families tearing at you  
> Two ways to tell the story no one worries  
> Two silver rings on our fingers in a hurry  
> Two people talking inside your brain  
> Two people believing that I'm the one to blame  
> Two different voices coming out of your mouth  
> While I'm too cold to care and   
> Too sick to shout  
> You had a new dream   
> It was more like a nightmare  
> You were just a little kid  
> And they cut your hair  
> Then they stuck you in machines  
> You came so close to dying  
> They should have listened  
> They thought that you were lying  
> Daddy was an asshole  
> He fucked you up  
> Built the gears in your head  
> Now he greases them up  
> And no one paid attention   
> When you just stopped eating  
> Eighty-seven pounds!  
> And this all bears repeating

Dusk let go ending his hug still holding his shoulders with his paws looking into his eyes. "I'm sorry Night I think I've been using you for just some free therapy. You should just go do your own thing or at least I need to pay you back." Dusk explained sadly. 

Night took his paws off of his shoulders and looked at Dusk. "Dusk I've said this before and I'll say it again you need help and I'm willing to help you. Dusk I love you and you are not using me. I know how to help you and I'm doing that now just tell me if anything is on your mind." Night stated making sure Dusk knew he cared. 

Dusk looked down sighed then, looked back at Night. "Okay, Night you're right. Well this has got me thinking about one moment between me and Sky." Dusk said gloomily. 

Night hugged Dusk. "Thank you. Tell me about what happened. Talking will help you figure out what went wrong." Night said hugging him. 

Dusk hugged Night back. "Before I start I need to tell you I... I um... I love you too Night but, I'm not sure how to make this work." Dusk said almost tearing up. "Don't worry about that Dusk let's just deal with these problems first." Night said hugging him more tightly. "Okay I remember when I realized that we weren't gonna work out." Dusk said as he continued to hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading leave comments.


	4. Gears

"It was the usual and I was getting tired of things none of our treatments were working they kept getting rejected by them. Although she didn't seem to care as long as I was with her." Dusk said explaining what happened.

At the hospital.

I entered the room. "Sky we keep trying but, none of these treatments are working. I'm not sure how many we have left." I said worried. "It's fine Dusk. I knew I wasn't going to live forever. How about we just spend the rest of my time together?" Sky said sitting up. 

I walked to her bed and sat next to her. "What about your family and everymon you used to know before the lab?" I asked looking Sky in the eyes. "What about them? All I need is you." Sky said looking at Dusk. "But, if I get you to the PC somehow you could last and we could be together forever. Also, what will happen to me without you my love?" I wondered. Sky hugged Dusk. "You could come with me and we could be together in heaven." Sky said calmly. 

I was shocked, my eyes widened, I kept hugging though that she was suggesting that I simply kill myself after she dies. "So, to be with you forever I have to kill myself. Why not just go to the PC. I can hide you I've hidden many things." I said trying to convince her to go. 

She was mad, she ended the hug and looked me in the eyes. I looked at her confused. "I see. So, you wanna go so you can just talk to your friends there and spend less time on me is that it!" Sky yelled at me. I shook my head. "Of course not I would be with you as much as possible. It would be better since you would live so much longer." I said trying to calm her and while talking putting a paw on her leg.

She turned and got up ignoring what I had said. "I can't believe this. You're being so selfish." She said as she grabbed her stuff and stomped out of the room. I reached a paw out for her but, said nothing. I thought to myself sitting there. "I'm not going after her this time she always returns." 

Back in Dusk's room.

"I thought this because she had done it so many times. This was the first time I didn't trying and keep her." Dusk said sadly. "I see. Is this when you saw that you had to come back?" Night asked. "Yeah I realized that she wasn't gonna come here I wanted to come back and at least say goodbye but, after she passed and I was heading here. I realized I didn't need to kill myself over her I needed to continue on for her at least." Dusk explained.

Night hugged Dusk. "Well I'm glad you're here it must of been hard for you to leave her. Is there anything else you need to tell me about Sky?" Night said as Dusk hugged back. "Yeah actually one thing." Dusk stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Night

In the hospital.

I was at her bedside sleeping sitting up after her latest treatment. Then, Volt came in. "Enough is enough." He said walking up to me. "Here come with me." 

We went out into the hallway it was odd I could feel a chill down my spine it was like something or somemon was there. "There's nothing left we can do we've tried everything we can Dusk we can't save Sky." Volt explained to me looking down and his paw was on my shoulder. 

I was shocked but, I knew this already was true but, I didn't want to accept it. "I-I know but, what should we do. Should we end it for her?" I asked Volt knowing that he wouldn't want to and Sky wouldn't either. 

Then, we heard the sound of glass shattering. Some form of faulty wiring cause the lights to brake and shatter. There was glass in my hind paws and it was still falling from the ceiling the reflection looked beautiful. 

Volt went into check on Sky while I waited out in the hall and thought about what was said. I could hear Sky in pain but, I still didn't want to see her so I continued to think and stayed in the hallway.

I eventually entered the room and I saw the glass had cut open her scar for the failed bone marrow transplant. I tried to give her something for the pain she just yelled at me while I gave her the medicine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	6. Repeating

Later that night we got to talking and she brought the lab. 

"Dusk you know what I find ironic?" She asked looking over at the monitor. "What my love?" I asked intrigued. "The first time I was put in machines I came so close to dying when they experimented on me. Now I'm back in machines but, this time to save me." Sky explained looking back at me.

"Sky there's something I have to tell you." I said looking down at her saddened. "What is it love?" She said looking up at me confused. "We-we're out of treatments. It seems like this one didn't quite work. I'm not sure how much longer you have Sky." I said sadly looking down. 

Sky hugged me. "Don't worry we can be together till I die then we can live on forever in the afterlife." She explained while hugging me. I stopped the hug. "Sky I don't think I'm going to the afterlife with you." I stated looking her in the eyes. 

She was shocked. "But, Dusk we can be happy together forever if you join me." She pleaded looking at me. "I'm sorry Sky I'm too needed here there's everyone in the PC worried, Volt here, and our son Twilight." I said hoping she would understand.

She was angered when she looked me. "I can't believe this! How could you do this to me? everything with you has been bad news maybe you should never have come to save me then, I would have thought you were an actual good vee!" She yelled then threw a phone that we would use to talk between Volt and I if we needed to communicate. I was hit in the head and fell down.

Back in Dusk's room. 

"I was later brought to my own hospital bed by Volt." Dusk said looking at Night. "I'm sorry all of this happened to you." Night said sadly and hugged Dusk. 

"It's fine it was going to end soon anyways." Dusk explained hugging back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading it seems like the next part will be shorter for once I'm glad you've stayed this long with the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this is where we will start going more in depth into what happened. Leave feedback.


End file.
